


Such a romantic affair

by everythingisconnected



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: The streets of town were paved with starsIt was such a romantic affairAnd as we kissed and said goodnightA nightingale sang in Berkeley square





	Such a romantic affair

**Author's Note:**

> first ineffable husbands fic, so i hope i've got their characterisation right lmao

_That certain night  
The night we met  
There was magic abroad in the air  
There were angels dining at the Ritz  
And a nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

-

They were safe. And together. Even if it was just for now.

The food and drink selection at the Ritz was utterly incredible, and something Aziraphale highly commended the humans on for inventing. But he knew that wasn’t the main reason why he was here.

That was, of course, the demon Crowley.

His best friend. He could finally admit that without the fear that their friendship was wrong, that the magical feeling he got when in Crowley’s presence was just the result of another demonic temptation. That he was going against the rules, and head office would find out and kill him for good.

They’d tried. And failed.

So that left the two of them, out of heaven and hell’s spotlight, for the time being. This time they weren’t spending time together because of their arrangement, that was no longer an excuse that Aziraphale could rely on to justify his meetings with the demon. In fact, they were dining together because they simply enjoyed each other’s company, which was something the two of them had refused to admit for the past 6,000 years.

It felt weird finally admitting it to himself. After being confined by the rules of heaven for so long. He could let himself gaze at Crowley across the table, and not feel guilty. In his head, he could call Crowley his friend, his _best_ friend, without shame. 

But what they had between them, this deep bond that’d spanned over 6,000 years, Aziraphale had begun to realise couldn’t simply be described by the word ‘friendship’. They completed each other, like yin and yang, the light complementing the dark. And after all, maybe Crowley wasn’t all that evil anyway.

Aziraphale had grown quite fond of him.

Maybe he was going native.

While they sat together, back in Berkeley Square, a small nightingale perched on a branch. Almost as if it could sense the magic; the raw and pure flashes of love emanating from the Ritz, as an angel and a demon dined together. It began to sing a sweet song, despite nobody being able to hear it over the noise of the traffic.

-

_I may be right I may be wrong  
But I'm perfectly willing to swear  
That when you turned and smiled at me  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

-

Crowley wasn’t as interested in human food as Aziraphale was, but he’d quite happily settle for sitting there and watching the angel’s delightful facial expressions as he enjoyed it. Aziraphale was ranting about particular types of wine, and how this one was one of the best he’d ever tasted. On this subject, Crowley didn’t have much to say, but again, he was happily settling for listening as the angel went on and on, making wild gestures with his hands and occasionally turning to look at him and doing that fucking adorable grin.

He was a demon, he shouldn’t be thinking of anything an angel did as _adorable_.

The way Aziraphale’s entire face lit up with delight, his eyes gleaming with pure ecstacy, made Crowley a little weak at the knees if he was honest. Aziraphale was a positive presence in his life, unlike anyone else, who were mostly demons. None of them were in any way positive, and sometimes Crowley needed a little positivity and wholesomeness amongst the chaos he and other demons had caused.

Dammit, he’d been pining for that angel for 6,000 years, an angel who was completely oblivious to how much Crowley absolutely adored him.

He used to hate that he loved him so much, but now he was growing to accept it. Now that heaven and hell were out of the way, maybe they had a chance at happiness together. 

It may be him going insane. But he could swear, that whenever he witnessed that beautiful smile, somewhere nearby, a small bird was singing a gentle song.

-

_The moon that lingered over London town  
Poor puzzled moon he wore a frown  
How could he know we two were so in love  
The whole damned world seemed upside down_

-

There was a full moon that night. 

Aziraphale felt content, as he walked side-by-side with Crowley through the streets of London. They’d finished their dinner at the Ritz, and Crowley had invited him back to his place, and who would he be if he weren’t to accept? After all the times he’d offered?

“I wonder how Warlock turned out in the end,” he heard Crowley ponder, hands in his pockets in that unusual and overly casual manner. “Still telling people they ‘smell like poo’? That child was a weird one.”

“Indeed,” Aziraphale said. “I’ve never really thought more about it since… well, since we discovered he was the wrong boy.”

“Hmm,” Crowley hummed, turning to look at him through the sunglasses.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale began. “Surely there is no need to wear those sunglasses at this time of night? You can barely see.”

Crowley chuckled. “You know why I do, angel, if the humans saw my eyes, they’d be quite disturbed.”

Aziraphale scoffed. “Disturbed? But Crowley, your eyes are nothing to be afraid of, in fact they’re quite…”

Crowley lifted an eyebrow pointedly, as if urging Aziraphale to finish what he was saying.

Aziraphale just cleared his throat and glanced at the ground, knowing that if he were to finish that sentence, there’d be no taking back what he said. And he had no idea how Crowley would react, if he were to cross that line. Maybe it was better off leaving it to the imagination.

After a moment longer of silence, he looked back up at the moon, and almost felt as though it were judging him. The glowing whiteness was telling him something, giving him an expression of bemusement. Almost nudging him as if to say, _just do it. Tell him how you feel._

How could the moon possibly know? Surely Aziraphale was projecting his own feelings onto the ball of rock in the sky. He was already struggling enough to figure out his feelings, but he was pretty sure he’d read enough human books to figure out exactly what it was, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit it to himself yet.

Aziraphale bit his lip. Fuck, he was in love. And with a demon out of anyone.

Angels were supposed to love humans. Not romantically, but in a caring and protecting manner. Was it even possible for an angel to fall in love?

Him and Crowley were on their own side now. He no longer had to worry about the approval of head office, they couldn’t tell him his feelings for Crowley were unholy, and that he was a pathetic excuse for an angel.

He turned to look at Crowley upon discovering this realisation, to find he was already being stared at. Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat up, especially when he noticed Crowley’s sunglasses had mysteriously slipped down his nose and his eyes were visible over the rims.

The angel opened his mouth to say something, but his words died in his throat. He went back to chewing nervously on his lip, spotting out of the corner of his eye that Crowley’s hands were no longer in his pockets. In fact, as they were strolling together, their hands would occasionally brush. Aziraphale was starting to feel an extreme itch in his hand that was brushing Crowley’s. Would it be crossing a line if he were to reach out and take the hand of his best friend in his own?

Screw it, nothing could be worse than the almost-apocalypse.

-

_The streets of town were paved with stars  
It was such a romantic affair  
And as we kissed and said goodnight  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

-

When Crowley felt the angel beside him gently take his hand, twisting their fingers together, he was pretty sure he almost discorporated on the spot.

He almost lost entire control of his body, trying desperately not to trip over his own feet or let the blush on his face be too visible. 

As a demon, he’d never experienced such affection, or gentle touch, and was it bad that he wanted more of it, all of it?

Crowley worried that if he were to look at Aziraphale, he might say certain things he could regret. That he wouldn’t hold back in spilling his feelings. So instead he turned to gaze upwards, staring in wonder at the thousands of glowing stars above him.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” he commented, looking to the streets and seeing the reflections of the stars, and all the city lights surrounding him. 

“It really is,” Aziraphale replied, also looking up at the stars. “Unusual to see the stars out in central London, don’t you think?”

“Very much so,” Crowley said. “For once, it’s not anything of my doing.”

“Nor mine,” Aziraphale turned to look at him, and Crowley finally gathered the courage to look back. “If neither of us, then who is responsible?”

Crowley laughed in confusion. “I have no idea, angel.”

Aziraphale had turned away again, a small smile on his lips. “Quite romantic though, I’d say.”

The demon chewed on his lip, that blasted fluttery feeling returning to his stomach. Damn angel, stealing his heart like this. How dare he.

Crowley hummed, trying to hide his smile. “Maybe it is.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale’s voice had turned softer. Crowley looked up and realised they were just round the corner from his place, and hadn’t realised they’d been walking so long. He didn’t have to use his demonic powers to make it seem as though time had stopped when he was with Aziraphale.

“Yes?” Crowley squeezed his hand gently, and to his surprise, he received one back.

“Have you ever been… in love, Crowley?” Aziraphale seemed to be doing everything he could to avoid eye contact. There was a slight flush visible on his cheeks.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“I- I don’t know.” Crowley felt a wave of disappointment as Aziraphale’s hand left his. Had he said something wrong?

“Do demons feel it? Those sort of… emotions?”

“I can’t speak for other demons, but…” Crowley trailed off, sadly gazing at where their hands had been linked. He then looked up at Aziraphale, who was awkwardly staring into the distance.

“I believe I-” Crowley cleared his throat, trying to find the right words. “I believe I may have at some point, felt what you call… love.”

Aziraphale’s head whipped around to look at him. “When? Or… who?”

Crowley threw his hands behind his back, anxiously playing with his fingers and staring at the ground again. Maybe it’d be better if he changed the subject.

“Well, what about angels Aziraphale? Do you lot ‘fall in love’?”

Aziraphale looked taken aback by the question. “Um, well…” 

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“We’re not supposed to, you know…” Aziraphale itched his chin. “Experience love of that certain variety.”

“And that is…?” Crowley egged him on, enjoying taunting the angel as much as he’d unwillingly taunted him about his feelings.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale exclaimed, frowning at him. “I’m- I’m not discussing this. Not here, in a London back alley.”

“Well,” Crowley boldly reached for Aziraphale’s hand, tugging him up the stairs to his apartment. “Good thing we’re at my place already then.”

Crowley led him through the dark corridors of his apartment, to the living room where there was a TV and a large black couch. A few houseplants cowered in the corners, trembling at the sight of Crowley entering the room. Luckily at this moment he had other things on his mind than checking for leaf spots.

“Crowley, slow down,” Aziraphale was panting slightly when they reached the living room, still holding his hand though. Crowley smiled, and ushered him to sit down. Aziraphale complied, taking a seat on the surprisingly comfortable sofa, Crowley following. 

Crowley leaned back, in his usual position, arm across the back of the sofa, and slid his sunglasses off and into his pocket. Aziraphale was sitting ramrod straight, hands in his lap.

“What did you mean,” Crowley began, feeling a new burst of confidence. “That night when you said I go too fast for you?”

He saw Aziraphale fiddle with his hands on his lap. “Crowley, that was a long time ago.”

“But you said it,” Crowley continued. “What did you mean by it?”

Aziraphale discreetly miracled himself a glass of wine, leaning back on the sofa and taking a sip. He turned to look at Crowley, his eyes slightly wider than before.

“I don’t remember exactly…”

“I think you do, angel.”

“Alright, fine,” Aziraphale took another sip, as if he needed it to have the courage to speak. “Crowley, at the time I’d just handed you a bottle of something that could kill you. How do you think that made me feel? The thought that you might use that to…”

“Hey, angel, that wasn’t the plan at all,” Crowley interjected. “I’d never do that. It was for when they came for me.”

“Even so…” Aziraphale sipped more wine. “I was terrified.”

Maybe Aziraphale cared more for Crowley than he’d originally thought. Crowley was almost tempted to miracle himself some alcohol too, this conversation was leading in the direction where he believed it might help him out.

“I apologise if that wasn’t clear, back then,” Crowley said. 

“Hmm,” Aziraphale’s eyes met Crowley’s own.

“So do I still… go too fast?” Crowley asked, voice low almost like a whisper.

“Crowley, you…” Aziraphale began. “You change quickly. Your style, your hair… well, me, I’ve always stayed traditional. What if one day, you decide to move on from me?”

Crowley frowned. “Angel, I would never- I don’t understand what in heaven has made you think that.”

Aziraphale’s expression softened, he looked vulnerable. “Now that we have no reason, no excuse to spend time together,” he looked back to his lap, “maybe you’ll move on from us, our arrangement.”

“You really think all this was because of our arrangement?” Crowley threw his head back against the sofa. “That I didn’t spend time with you because, maybe, I wanted to? Just maybe, over 6,000 years, I wanted to spend time and be happy with the angel I love?”

Everything went silent.

Shit shit shit shit shit, Crowley had just gone and said it, without even meaning to. It’d just slipped out.

Aziraphale was staring at him, so yes, he’d definitely heard what he’d said.

“You- you love me?” the angel stuttered, the faintest smile on his lips. 

Crowley sighed, falling forwards and burying his head in his hands. “I guess I did fall in more ways than one, didn’t I?”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, with no response. 

“Crowley, look at me,” he put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. “Look at me, my dear.”

Gradually Crowley removed his hands from his face. His snake-like eyes met Aziraphale’s own. Aziraphale’s hand slid down the demon’s arm, covering his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Aziraphale sighed. “I guess I should just say it,” Crowley continued to stare, expectant of an answer.

“Crowley, I- I love you too. More than I’ve loved anything in God’s creation,” Aziraphale squeezed the demon’s hand. “And perhaps that makes me a bad angel, a failure, or whatever you wish to call it, but it’s the truth.”

The demon stared on in shock. His feelings really were reciprocated. He almost didn’t know how to respond. He’d never felt this way before, especially not towards any human, and had little to no experience in the area of romance. All that he knew came from observation of humans over the last 6 millennia.

“Crowley, you’re being too quiet,” Aziraphale frowned. “Have I said something wrong? I’m sorry if I assumed anyt-”

“No, no, angel, not at all,” Crowley interrupted. “I just- I just have no, um, idea what to do next. I’m a demon, I have no experience in, uh, romance.”

“Oh, of course,” Aziraphale smiled a little. “I assumed you’d had experience with humans, is all.”

“Humans?” Crowley shot him a look of disgust. “Aziraphale, what makes you think so little of me? That I’d… get involved, in that way, with a human?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry, I just assumed,” Aziraphale said, thumb stroking idly over the back of Crowley’s hand. “Neither have I.”

“You haven’t?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You really are holier-than-thou, aren’t you, angel?”

“Oh shut up,” Aziraphale said playfully. “I’m not quite as innocent and pure as you may believe, my dear.”

That made Crowley chuckle, as well as blush a little at the use of this new pet name. He found that he quite liked it. 

“You aren’t, are you?” he teased. “Where did you get this knowledge from then?”

“Crowley, I do own a bookshop,” Aziraphale laughed. “And do, in fact, spend quite a lot of my time reading.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, shuffling a little closer to the angel. “Well what would you say, with all your knowledge, we should do next?”

“Um, I-” the angel suddenly became very flustered again. “It’s customary for humans, at the end of a romantic date, to share a kiss, I do believe.”

Crowley smirked. “That was a date, hmm?”

“Perhaps it was,” Aziraphale said, avoiding eye contact. “Do you want to…?”

The demon chewed his lip nervously, knowing what the angel was suggesting. “I guess, since it’s ‘customary’ and all, that we should…”

The next thing he knew, Aziraphale had grabbed him by the tie around his neck, and their lips were pressed together. At first he froze in shock, but settled happily into the contact, attempting to kiss back in slow caresses of their lips. Being this close to Aziraphale, who he’d loved for so long, being able to kiss him, finally pour all his love into a single gesture, felt fucking amazing. His hand had moved to Aziraphale’s cheek, holding it ever-so-gently in his hand, becoming lost in their kiss, almost moaning when he felt the angel move his tongue softly over his lips, and feeling his hand on his knee, anchoring him into place.

After another moment their kiss ended, they pulled apart, foreheads touching, eyes closed in bliss. They’d moved infinitely closer during that time, Crowley almost on Aziraphale’s lap. He could do this now, it was allowed, and Crowley took that opportunity to move forward and give the angel a brief, chaste kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Aziraphale smiling so much he thought his cheeks would split, and when the angel looked up to meet his eyes, Crowley was almost knocked off his feet by the amount of love that filled them.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered affectionately, taking the demon’s hand in his own again. “I really do love you.”

“I like hearing you say that,” Crowley whispered back. This was the most open and vulnerable he’d ever been in his long life. “Please, never stop.”

“I love you,” Aziraphale kissing him again, endless little pecks on his lips, and Crowley had the feeling he may burst from the intense feelings he was having right now. When Aziraphale pulled back, Crowley couldn’t fucking hold back those pesky tears that were escaping his eyes. One limitation of having a human form.

“Oh, Crowley,” the angel raised his hand to wipe away the tears with his thumb. “Whatever is the matter, darling?”

Crowley sniffed, turning away in embarrassment. “I love you.”

Aziraphale grinned, his whole face radiating happiness. “I love you too, Crowley. How about you get some rest, and we talk more about this in the morning?”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

Aziraphale stood up, offering his hand to the demon, who took it. 

That night, Crowley had the best sleep of his life, cuddled into the side of the angel he loved, whilst that angel was thoroughly enjoying a book, but also kept an arm around his demon. Along with the huge pair of wings that had sprouted from his back, one which held Crowley, the other half-draped off the bed.

-

_The dawn came stealing up  
All gold and blue  
To interrupt our rendez-vous  
I still remember how you smiled and said  
Was that a dream or was it true?_

-

Aziraphale opened his eyes to the gold and blue hues piercing through Crowley’s thin curtains.

First, he noticed that his book was lying face-down on his lap.

Second, he noticed that he’d actually been asleep, for the first time since forever.

And third, most importantly, Crowley was still asleep against his side, an arm thrown around him and resting on the expanse of his large wing.

Last night was coming back to him, and the angel’s face had slowly lit up into a full grin.

Him and Crowley had kissed. Crowley had said that he loved him. Crowley was currently sleeping at his side, and the closeness felt better than he’d ever imagined.

It almost felt like a dream he’d had. Not that he’d really ever experienced dreams. It was just that surreal, that finally, after 6,000 years, they’d put a proper name to the feelings they had for each other.

Beside him, Aziraphale felt Crowley slowly wake. His eyes flickered open, smiling a little when he saw Aziraphale staring at him.

“Mornin’ angel,” Crowley mumbled, eyes widening at their proximity for a moment, before his face softened. In fact, he cuddled closer into the angel’s side.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly. “Sleep well?”

“Hmm,” Crowley rubbed his eyes. “Better than I’ve done in a while.”

“Glad to hear it,” the angel said, tentatively pressing a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. He swore he saw the demon blush, or go stiff, but put it down to his imagination.

“Hey,” Crowley turned to face the angel. “I still love you.”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop himself from blushing and smiling this time. “I should hope so, dear. The feeling is mutual.”

“You know what I fancy today?” Crowley sat up against the pillows, and Aziraphale made his wings disappear for now. “A picnic. St James’s Park. You and me.”

“Crowley, is that a temptation?” Aziraphale teased, sitting up beside the demon. 

“Indeed it is, angel,” Crowley smirked, throwing an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders.

Aziraphale leaned into the touch, their faces now inches apart. “Then you, once again, have succeeded in tempting me.”

“It’s a date,” Crowley raised an eyebrow, smiling as Aziraphale leaned in to give him a soft kiss. 

“I’d _love_ that,” Aziraphale whispered, his eyes practically glowing with affection for his demon. 

That morning, they’d made their way to the park, hand in hand, constantly giving each other those little glances. 

Aziraphale had laid there, on the blanket, Crowley’s head on his chest. And he thought that maybe, this could’ve been a part of God’s ineffable plan too.

-

_And like an echo far away  
And a nightingale sang in Berkeley square  
And a nightingale sang in Berkeley square._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, god made the stars come out because she ships it ok??
> 
> all comments and kudos much appreciated <3


End file.
